The communication devices nowadays, such as telephones, cell phones and PDAs, provide various kinds of ring signals and respond to different incoming calls from different calling parties by different ring signals. Therefore, the subscriber of the communication device can recognize the calling party by the ring signal. Please refer to U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,481,599 and 5,854,826 for the related prior art.
The prior art pre-stores a variety of ring signals so that it can be responsive to different incoming calls. However, it takes a lot of memory of the communication device to pre-store a variety of ring signals. Also, the subscriber cannot edit the ring signals. Therefore, the prior art methods can not satisfy the subscriber's need for quality, variety and personalization.
Some prior art communication apparatuses have a recorder device for recording the external audio sounds into an audio signal and they can play a ring signal from the audio signal recorded. However, such communication apparatuses require a lot of memory capacity but provide limited kinds of ring signals with poor quality.
Some prior art communication apparatuses have ring-editing function. The users input musical notes to edit the ring signals by an inputting device of the communication apparatus. Such method does not take a lot of internal memory, but it is time consuming. Furthermore, it is hard to edit complex ring signals.
The objective of the invention is to provide a device used in an communication apparatus, for converting the audio signals that take a lot memory into the mediate ring information that take little memory, and for playing a ring signal based on the mediate ring information. The mediate ring information can be edited by the subscriber for personalization.